Les dons
'Caravan Toughness' Your caravan is better built than most. Prerequisite: 'Defense 3. '''Benefit: '''One of your wagons gains 20 hit points. This benefit increases your caravan’s total hit points as well. If that wagon is destroyed, you lose access to this feat until the wagon is repaired or replaced with another wagon of the same type. '''Special: '''You can gain this feat a number of times equal to the maximum number of wagons that you can have in your caravan. 'Circle the Wagons When you’re attacked, you can circle your wagons to gain a defensive bonus. Prerequisite: '''Defense 3. '''Benefit: Rather than making an Attack check during a round while undergoing caravan combat, you can have your caravan move into a defensive circle. Doing so grants your caravan a +4 bonus to its AC. Your caravan can’t move while its wagons are circled—if the caravan moves, it immediately loses this AC bonus. Courageous Crew The travelers in your caravan are particularly brave. Prerequisite: Morale 3. Benefit: '''Your caravan gains a +2 bonus on all Resolve checks made against fear effects, including Resolve checks made to resist a rout (see Caravan Combat). '''Special: '''You can gain this feat up to three times. Its effects stack. Efficient Consumption' Your travelers are well disciplined when it comes to managing the caravan’s food stores. '''Benefit:' Reduce your caravan’s total consumption by 2 (to a minimum consumption equal to your total number of wagons). Special: You can gain this feat up to three times. Its effects stack. ''' Efficient Repairs' Your caravan is particularly easy to repair. '''Prerequisite:' Defense 3. Benefit: '''Whenever you make a special Security check to repair your caravan, you gain a +2 bonus on the roll. '''Special: '''You can gain this feat up to three times. Its effects stack. Enhanced Caravan' Your caravan is f lat-out better than most. '''Prerequisite: '''Caravan level 2. '''Benefit: '''When you gain this feat, increase two of your caravan’s primary statistics (Offense, Defense, Mobility, or Morale) by +1, to a maximum score of 10 per primary statistic. '''Special: '''You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects stack. ' Expert Travelers' Your travelers are particularly well trained. '''Prerequisite: '''Morale 5. '''Benefit: '''Increase the maximum bonus that traveler jobs can grant by +1. '''Normal: '''The circumstance bonuses granted by travelers have a maximum combined value of +5 per statistic. '''Special: '''You can gain this feat up to three times. Its effects stack. ' Extra Wagons''' Your caravan can handle more wagons than normal. Prerequisite: Mobility 3 Benefit: Your caravan’s maximum number of wagons increases by two. Normal: '''A caravan can have up to five wagons in it at any one time. '''Special: You can gain this feat up to three times. Its effects stack. ''' Faster''' Your caravan is faster than most. Prerequisite: '''Mobility 5. '''Benefit: '''Your caravan’s speed increases by 4 miles per day. '''Special: You can gain this feat up to three times. Its effects stack. ''' First Strike''' Your travelers are adept at really hurting an enemy on the first round of caravan combat. Prerequisite: Offense 3. Benefit: 'On the first Attack check of any caravan combat, you gain a +4 bonus on the Attack check. If you damage your foe, you deal an additional 4 points of damage. ' Increased Damage Your caravan is particularly devastating in combat. Prerequisite: '''Offense 5. '''Benefit: '''The damage that your caravan deals to foes increases by +1d6. '''Normal: A caravan normally deals base damage of 1d6. Special: You can gain this feat up to three times. Its effects stack. Lucky Caravan Your caravan is blessed with good luck. Prerequisite: Fortune-teller’s wagon. Benefit: '''Once per week, you may roll twice when you are called upon to make an Attack, Security, or Resolve check. Take the higher result of these two rolls as your actual roll for the check. '''Special: If your caravan loses its fortune-teller’s wagon, you lose the benefits of this feat until the fortune-teller’s wagon is repaired or replaced. ''' Merchant Mastery''' Your travelers are particularly skilled at making money through trade. Prerequisite: '''Morale 3. '''Benefit: You gain a +5 bonus on all special Resolve checks made to trade goods. Special: '''You can gain this feat up to three times. Its effects stack. Reckless Tactics''' You can order your caravan’s travelers to throw caution to the wind in the hope of dealing more damage. Prerequisite: Offense 5. Benefit: At any point during caravan combat, you can opt to decrease your caravan’s AC by –2 in order to gain a +2 bonus on Attack checks. Whenever you deal damage while using Reckless Tactics, you deal an additional 2 points of damage to your foe. Scavengers Your travelers are adept at scavenging additional repair supplies in the wild. Benefit: Once per week, you can make a DC 15 Security check to gain 1 cargo unit of repair materials. You gain an additional 1 cargo unit of repair materials for every 5 points by which you exceed this DC 15 check. ''' Terrain Mastery''' Your caravan and its travelers are particularly adept at navigating a specific kind of terrain. Benefit: Choose a specific type of terrain from the list of rangers’ favored terrains (Core Rulebook 65). Your caravan gains a +2 bonus on all Security checks made while in that terrain. '''Special: '''You can gain this feat multiple times. Each time, you must choose a different terrain type.